When Darkness Rises New
by The God Of Calamity Nico
Summary: I Lame So waht parody of R V


1 The Demon King

Me and my guild were walking down a path. It was 1451 and we were in england. We we're going to meet the king. John aka one hitter said why are going to see the king again. Then I said because of that dragon case and the theifs case too. Then ben aka new guy said why are we the deadly guild going to a king. Then quan aka golden knight said really nicolas we will get arrested on the dot. So I said I won't because I have ties with the princess. John said you are married to the princess. After that I said no I'm her fiance. Quan said how is a deadly man going to get married to a beautiful princess. It's because it can happen I said and if you want a princess just ask the kings of other nations. Ben said so you an assassin is going to get us married to princess. Maybe my friends I said it might be a while but it will happen. When we arrived the guards see our guild emblem and rush towards us. Then i flip my hood off and they stop and get on one knee. Then the general says welcome back nicolas the king of gie. Then quan ben and john said king, then i said yes i am king of gie and i'm the one who conquered castile(spain), or as my people's know me nicolas the demon prince. The guards get up and point their swords at me. So i get off dark mage(my horse) and draw my weapons(nobody has ever seen me fight with weapons). Then everybody said thats the demonic daggers of fear. Then some guards back off and run away. Then the princess came out and said nicolas my dear demon lord. Then i said keyanna long time no see. What bring you and your humble guild. We came to talk about the dragons i said. Then The guards said dragons, so i said i'm a demon and you say dragons. Then the generals says it makes sense. Quan then said ha nick why didn't you tell us that you were a demon. Knowing yall, yall would blaber all this so people can fear gie and the deadly guild. Then quan being shot with an arrow said kill em nick(and fell). Then keyanna screamed and started running, i told ben to go get her. The one who shot the arrow was the guards general. Then i said why did you do it jai'mon. I did it because quan is the strongest jai'mon said plus it will be easy killing now with my army of course. Ok i said then with one movement i killed them all. Then john started to clap then quan went unconscious. Then we dragged him to the back of the cart (witch dark mage was carrying) and put him on. Then ben came back with keyanna and said dragons are chasing us. Then I saw one fire dragon and one light dragon fighting. Then I told then to stop and I was the demon lord and dragon savior. Then the dragons both said ok i need a master. Quan(getting up) said i don't like heights so i'm out, then i said i have one already. Then ben and john said we will take them then, ben took the fire dragon and john took the light. Then a messenger came and delivered a message from my sister the queen of gie that it had been conquered by the huns because i wasn't there. This ends nicolas aquan gilliam's(gie's) story but starts a new 600 years later. I woke from dreaming about my ancestors and i went down stairs. I saw elnanna reading the mail and diamond sleeping on the couch with the tv on. The next morning i was with my 3 best friends. John says did yall get the invitation to that japanese college. Quan and ben said yes, are you two going john said. I said i have to go because my mom got a job in tokyo, then ben yelled as a manga artist or anime drawer, i said yes as a manga artist plus elna and dia got the the invitation. Then diamond walked up and yelled come quick is in a tree, then quan said really diamond. So quan got beat up and then john but me and ben got away. After that we moved to tokyo. On the first day of school there the teacher was trembling while saying me and my other two sisters names. She said heereee is nicoooolas diamonddddd annnnd elllanna giiiie. Then we had to sit at the back with the wannabe gangsters. For five days the people didn't talk to us until this rich girl walked up to me. The girl yelled my name is Keyanna la valliere and i am the 3rd daughter of the la valliere family, you demon should leave japan which is a vassal of gie. Then diamond said how is my loving brother a demon, then john said because of the war against gie, then i said when gie and japan was at war the japanese made a word meaning demon and that word was gie because of nicolas gie destroying japan. Then keyanna said how do you know this you, i know it because i am his descend i said and the official prince of gie. How dooo yoouuu know that only gies with those nightmares like zorai has known about that and there's only four, those four are zorai chizuri flame and an unknown. Then a women with glasses on walked in and yelled shut up and sit down you kids. Then i said who is that, then a girl whispered that is the history teacher . Who are you i whispered, and she whispered back i'm charlotte wilson a transfer just like you, why aren't you scared of me and where did you come from. After a minute she whispered back i not afraid because i saw the gentle side of you and i lived in london and i moved here because of a invation. Then yelled shut up and listen, then i said why do i have to listen to something i know all ready. Then a few minutes went by and she said ok ok get out mr mr, i'm nicolas gie i said, then she said thhen get out . So i left and went down the hall to the year 3 hall. While walking down the hall i saw a bunch of boys ganging up on a year 1 girl. I walked over their and said you guys need to stop picking on little girls. The they said who are you supposed to be, i'm your death i said and i will hurt you if you don't leave her alone. The they ran at me and i knocked all of them out. The girl looked at me with a smirk on her face. Then i said you're welcome lil girl, then she said i'm not some little girl I'm chizuri wilson, the smartest girl in the world and i know i came here to be an inventor for this military college. Military college i yelled i came here to be engineer plus i am a manga artist. Oh i see she said this a military college brought you here to be a great general , you are the only male gie left and i can help you, no i said i don't need it i can't be close to a girl when i already like someone, then she yelled i don't likkkkkeee yooou. After that charlotte walked down the hall and said hi sis and nicolas. Ooooohhhhhh so she is your sister and she is younger than you charlotte. Of course she is charlotte said and you can call me char. Then there was a boom from the year 2 hall. As we ran to the year 2 hall we smelled fire. When we got their we saw diamond and john holding back some demons. I said why must this happen to me, the i said I-PI-GIE-YAI(means i'm the demon lord bow down in gie). The they stopped and elnanna yelled nooo don't do it, and the i gained the status of the gie king or lord. Then all of hell appeared before me and i heard lucifer's voice saying i'm leaving my throne to you nicolas aquan gie the second. Then i was back on earth and i saw diamond elnanna chizuri and char crying then i said don't cry i know you guys are better than this. Minutes went by before they stopped and chizuri yelled why did you do it, i did it because i don't care what happens to me as longs as you guys live i said carefully and also if you thought i would die before hitting up char you guys are wrong, even if i'm the demon king i'm still the same nicolas you guys know and, don't finish that sentence you dumb big headed lousy excuse for a man chizuri yelled. Wow i said you are really mean i'm lousy excuse yes but i'm not ugly, the diamond elanna and char said yeah he is kinda cute, then i yelled kinda cute i am cute, then john said wow those demons were strong and now i have a girlfriend, the i yelled whoooooo, he said elnanna. After explaining what happened i cooled down. So you chose john out of the three and you are happy elnanna I said worried. Elnanna then said yes i am stop worrying and get you a girl. Ok i said angrily, after that day the class isolated me and only john ben quan elnanna diamond chizuri charlotte and talked to me. Then one day in the summer me john and ben were at the beach and were waiting on the girls. So while waiting we saw ben and quan battling some people's in GB(gie battle). We walked over and said what are you guys doing. Then slowly they turned around. They yelled nothing while they covered GB up. Then the girls yelled come over here you guys. So us 4 ran over their and said what took you guys so long. Charlotte said chizuri and zorai, no don't tell my relative that zorai said. Oh yeah we are related by the name of gie and which gie do you directly descend from i said. Zorai then said i am I descended from dito. So you are a gilliam then i said cautiously. Then one of our classmates ran over and said diam is on top of the lighthouse. As we all ran john said i bet it's a cat again, what's with her and cats quan said, the lanna whispered its because she a lion. When we got their i saw her clearly as ever body squinted and i yelled what the fuck are you doing, she yelled afraidly what the fuck does it look like i'm doing(trying to save a cat). She tripped and fell butt first onto my face(damn that hurt). I got up and yell why you landed on me. I thought you were trying to catch me she said, really my face caught you i yelled then she ran behind char and said he's scary control your pet. Pet char said he's not then everyone said he would do anything for you steal kill or commit suicide, then i said what i wouldn't do that last thing, see they said. He is your pet bird of prey elnanna said, then char said bird he's a bird then lanna said yes. Everyone started laughing i thought he was something cool like me or something more awesome john said. Me about to walk in water said i'm cooler i'm half phoenix half wolf. Then everyone said a, yes i said i'm the nine tailed fire wolf i said. After a few hours we went back to the beach house. We sat around and talked then ben sai lets play truth or dare. I said truth or dare diamond, she replied truth so i said is it true you have a little brother complex. The room went silent then char said diamond, yes i do she yelled and ms big chest stealing you away and we always took baths together until high school graduation. Then all the girls(except diamond and lanna) said really, quickly responded yes even with elnanna and my cuzin(name is rue). The rant kept going on until everyone was asleep. I was up and i was on the beach. Then suddenly rue appeared behind me and i said rue dita gie how is your life. She answered nine years and you haven't changed. Your the queen of gie remember, yes i do she said just because i beat you. I yelled the only reason you beat me was you didn't have a shirt on, well you blew it off she said. Then char said you, then rue said do you know her nick and she knows what you are. I said leave me alone, then rue kissed me and char pushed her. She then said don't mess with my pet. Pet rue yelled i was his first kiss after all. Then john said wow that was true and she's cute. Elanna drop kicked him and said really. Then ben said she a redhead like in anime is she a demon. No i yelled she is a god the god of victory to be correct, rue said all you had to do is win mr demon lord and the god of calamity. God of what zorai said, you too the princess of england rue said and my dear cuzin. Then char turn into a tiger(her animal) and leaped at rue. She missed and rue turn into a lion. Then her servants appeared and she turned back human she said i won because all my pieces are here. Then zorai said what, i responded battling is like chess. Their is a king a queen two rooks two knights two bishops and eight pawns. Then she said you have nothing. I yelled back i'm the king char is the queen ben and john are knights quan is a rook elnanna and diamond are bishops zorai and chizuri are my pawns. Chizuri yelled why am i a pawn. I said because pawns can't undermine the king. Then john's sister teleported behind me and said i'm your pawn too, i jumped and said naomi. Then rue said so this is my old friend naomi bruce the ice dragon and john must be the lighting dragon. Then we started fighting. It was me char and naomi left vs rue and 5 other servants. Then it was me left vs rue and 3 others. I knocked out the 3. Then i got stabbed in the heart by rue. Then she yells no i didn't mean it. I grab her and threw her into a wall. She then yelled what how are you alive, i answered by saying i'm immortal remember. Then she gave in. Then the next day while everyone was recovering rue asked me(in front of everyone) why was i so strong when she stabbed me. Charlotte yelled why you little, i then said i am not normal i have more than two animal. Everybody said what, elnanna said he is like a better me i'm wolf-fox and he is a wolf-dragon-phoenix. Then john said the fire wolf then. He can't fly said diamond, everyone burst out laughing. With one look my hot pink eye turned blood red. Everyone stopped. I said rue you now part of my pack as a rook. She excitedly said ok more time to spend with you. Ben said yeah she said you are a god of calamity right. I said they named me that because after i lost the first time i went on a rant and killed around..., then rue said 25 thousand including his father my father zorai's mother and keyanna's father. The zorai said you are the dark knight. Zorai broke into tears and yelled stay away from me you heartless flea bag. As she ran out all i could say was life is harsh. Then keyanna appeared in the door and yelled why make her cry and you killed my father they told me it was and assassin. Shut up i yelled i'm not a gie. What diamond said, i yelled i'm not one elnanna even knows my mother was aphrodite and my father was lucifer. Zorai coming back said no way. I said they were hiding me because of my power...after i lost i was getting banished. Rue the said what they said that you wouldn't. I grabbed her and threw her against the wall. I yelled while ben and john held me back you are then white knight right you defeated me to get the crown on purpose. She yelled back yes i did it because i was jealous and diamond was always all over you. Jealous is not a reason to cheat I lost both of my fake parents and one real because of people's i love,ben show her your scar i said. Ben has a scar on his face then size of a gie phone. Keyanna said how you get that, ben yelled i don't wanna talk about it. The i said i burnt him for letting my mother die. Wow nick you harsh rue said, thats coming from miss breast win i said. Charlotte the said how many girls did you take baths with. I said i don't remember. John said naomi rue diamond elnanna zorai and flame. Wow charlotte said you are a bad pet. The three girls appeared. I saw their faces i said flame ari and kyito. I said hi the my old bestfriend washington appeared. He started yelling at me. Then john said he also took baths with ari and kyito. Charlotte with and angered face said 8 girls. As she said that flame and ari were all up on me. Charlotte pushed them and kyito said what is your relation with nick. Char said pet and owner, the i said i'm not a pet i'm a fucking person. Ok char said it's more like lovers. The i yelled i'll take that, naomi said i came here for you. Well i said how about become a harem. What charlotte yelled your mines, naomi said don't be stingy. I said it's ok plus more people to help me kill all of the kings of this world

2 Fun For Now

We went back to school we had like 7 new students. We got kyito ari flame washington naomi zorai and this random dude named author who was the son of the god verethragna. When we left the school turned into a monster/creature only school. So i sat by him, he became the student council's vice president . One day he walked up to me and said are you human. I didn't answer then he yelled are you human, charlotte ran over and said leave him alone. I said what if i am. Ari then said he's not, author said if you are you get kicked out. I said i am then, he told the student council body guards to grab me, i said no need i get up. As we walk down the hall he asked me do i know anyone else who are humans and how i'm not a monster like my sisters. I told me i was not related to them, author said so it won't be hard to kill you then. I said with confusion why kill. So you won't tell friends then he said. It was noon we were in the courtyard and everybody was watching. They yelled kill the human, i thought to myself they about to get a surprise. Author was saying to be put to death because of him being human. He stabbed me in my heart. My friends yelled no(not rue). As i got up author yells how, i respond i'm human but part phoenix wolf and dragon. Author said no not you again the fire wolf, i yell what's wrong with a fire wolf. Author looked at me and said i'm sorry man, i said you people wanted someone dead right. As i said those words i put my hand to his heart and burnt it from within. As he lied their burning. Rue walked up to me and whispered in my ear that's my little killer. I stepped back and said you remember. She teleported me and her to the top of demon mountain. She said to me why do you only kill when you want to. I said to her i'm not a ruthless killer any more. Naomi appeared and said 2 years ago you were a bounty hunter right. Yeah i said but i'm not now, she she said to me you killed the duke of jacan right. I waited i little bit and i said yeah sorry about that. Naomi said why you kill everything don't you and your waiting to kill all of us. I said well i might if i see one die, rue yelled so you would kill all of us for one, yes i replied. She punched me and yelled why, i answered so i came claim you guys as my servants. She stopped and said why, i answered so we all can live forever. Rue said i get it if we become your servants we get the power of the phoenix. I said yes as we teleported back to the school. Then the other students said it's the demon lord, i said yes and you're monster origins are from the demon world right. One yelled yeah so what? What is a phoenix classified as in the demon world, she responded it is banned and is a holy symbol of immortality. Well i'm a phoenix i said and i am a demon lord, they said with confusion ok then you're just regular like us then. I said stop saying things when you don't know the truth. Then over the intercom we heard all second year students to the familiar room. My group was last to go, and we went there. So we went in we saw all these animals. Everyone chose except me and tame. Then this slime fell on us. It started to melt away our clothes. It was most attracted to the girls. So it left me and john alone. John grabbed his sword and started to cut it up. I was just stared at the girls getting their clothes dissolved. They were fighting the slime until there was one of it left. I was holding it saying this is my familiar and it looked at me and smiled and formed into i hand-sized cerberus. I named him icky slime. Then charlotte got mad at me. Chizuri started to call me a pervert because of icky. When we got to the classroom. This girl walked up to us. John said what's up little sis you finally made it here. I looked confused then i remmembered both of john's sisters moved to jacan to study and moved to japan. The naomi said what took you so long. Tame then said i said the reason i was leaving was because of a boy. I was thinking, but then ms zantoro said show us you're familiars. John had a dragon, naomi had a griffon, diamond had a lion, elnanna had a phoenix, chizuri had an owl, quan had a bear, rue had a chameleon, flame had a dragon, ari had an eagle, kyito had a weasel, washington had a mole, and tame had a serpent. I didn't show mine. While everyone was talking about their familiars i tried sneaking away. But tame grabbed me and said show us yours. The look on char and zuri's face said you better. So i summoned icky. They said wow the demon dog itself. Then i said turn to slime icky. He turned back to his slime self. I said this is icky slime. Ms zantoro said the cloth removing slime is you're familiar. Then tame looked at me and said you still haven't changed. Then char said what you mean, then she said in fourth grade nicolas had a move called the dissolver. Then i remembered that and i said no it was called clothes off. Chizuri said wh


End file.
